dragonballztcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Perfection Rules FAQ
The content here was transcribed from an email received from Richie Williams 1) Is the parenthetical text on cards like It's Over 9000 and Goku's Kaio Ken ("You may not win by MPPV if you use this card.") considered rules text like "Banish after use" or "Limit 1 per deck" and is it generally not able to be interacted with, or does it create an effect within the game? If the latter, can that effect be interacted with by a Heroic Energy Sphere (or is this a case of Sphere trying to supersede the parenthetical text, which will fail)? It is treated the same as “Banish after use” or “Limit 2 per deck.” If the effects of Goku’s Kaio Ken are cancelled, its user still cannot win by MPPV. 2) Saiyan Rescue has a POWER that can be used while attached. If Player A uses the POWER and then Player B takes control of Saiyan Rescue by using Black Combo, is Player B able to use Saiyan Rescue that turn? Yes, but “you” (regardless of how many times the card changes control) would not be able to use it again if stolen back. 3) Villainous Empowerment has no effect on the parenthetical text of Setups like Dr. Wheelo's Revival, Orange Distracting Drill, and Red Threatening Drill? We assume the effect generated by the parenthetical text from these cards does not constitute "using" the Setup. Correct (similar to Black Chin Kick vs. Vegeta Ally) 4) Android 19's Choke causes 19 to only gain 1 stage during the opponent's Power Up Step regardless of the number of personalities he has in play? Does this contextual trigger ("whenever your opponent gains...") compare at all to that of Nappa level 2 ("your opponent's personalities lose...") with Blue Face Grab ("Whenever one of your effects causes a personality to lose stages...double that amount")? Android 19 would gain one stage per each instance of an opponent’s personality powering up. 5) If Black Delay returns an attack that Banishes itself after use to your hand, but then that card is not discarded, does that attack still get banished after use? What if you had a second copy of that attack in your hand? This will be clarified in the upcoming CRD. *Note - from the CRD released on March 9, 2016, Black Delay does not effect a random discard if the attack has "banish after use." That card is returned to the hand and then banished after use. 6) How does Dr. Wheelo levels 3 and 4 (when one of your effects destroys) interact with Lookout Drill (when one of your opponent's effects would destroy)? Does his power resolve the same way as Black Wilt (immediately before you resolve a destroy effect), or is the amount destroyed reduced to 0 and then increased by Dr. Wheelo 3/4? Does Dr. Wheelo still rejuvenate? Yes, it resolves identically to Black Wilt (and thus would not “get around” Lookout Drill). You would also still Rejuvenate. 7) Is Blue Guarding Drill supposed to trigger when you perform an attack that was not performed from your hand? Or are we required to keep track of which setups were played from the hand during the Planning Step or that entered play from other means? What about attacks that were played from the hand but stay in play to be used again? Blue Guarding Drill checks when you perform the actual attack. As long as the attack is not being performed directly from your hand, it works. Setup attacks and attacks that stay in play to be used a second time would both be eligible. 8) If Orange Thumbs Up Drill is in play and the opponent plays a Dragon Ball, is the Dragon Ball's power used before or after the top card of the opponent's Life Deck is destroyed? All of the Dragon Ball’s effects first. 9) Energized Strike reads "...can only gain anger from the effects of...". Do effects generated by parenthetical text meet this requirement? Or does Energized Strike prevent the anger gain from parenthetical text of cards like Red Sacrifice and Namekian Knee Block? Parenthetical text is not an “effect,” thus it would not be able to gain anger after Energized Strike has been played. 10) If an INSTANT POWER is used/played, is the window for using another INSTANT POWER with the same timing still available? For example, can a player play 2 Lord Slug's Regeneration against the same attack, or use Lord Slug's Regeneration and Villainous Visage against the same attack? Can a player use 2 Saiyan Peace to lower his opponent 2 levels after he advances a level? Yes. You may use any amount of instant powers whenever appropriate, as long as it does not interrupt the resolution of a sentence. You would be able to use two copies of Lord Slug’s Regeneration against the same attack, as well as Villainous Visage. You would also be able to use two copies of Saiyan Peace to lower your opponent two levels after advancing a level. 10b) Heroic/Villainous Energy Sphere - can you play one of these targeting your own Event and if so, is there special (competing) timing for who must play their sphere first? Can you play 2 spheres against the same Event? You may Sphere your own event. You may Sphere a card already being sphered. These are not competing timings, and you may play two Spheres against the same event. *** Follow-up Q&A: If you are to sphere your own Event, you must do so immediately (before your opponent's opportunity to play a Sphere). You cannot play an Event, then ask "it resolves?" and then proceed to Sphere it. 11) Vegeta level 1 states "The first time each combat one of your card effects requires you to discard..." Is this power burned if Vegeta elects to use a card like Blue Glare: "You may discard a card from your hand. If you do..." and discards a card (and does not reveal-replace)? What if Blue Glare is played but Vegeta decides not to discard a card? Vegeta’s ability to reveal is never “used up” until you would actually discard 1 card. If a card has an optional effect to discard a card and you do not elect to do so, Vegeta’s Power would still be live later in the turn. 12) Mr. Popo-related questions: 12a) Black Evasion has "if you do (choose a card in your opponent's discard pile), your opponent rejuvenates that card" - this is considered an opponent's rejuvenation effect, yes? So if your opponent has already used a rejuvenation effect, this one is not optional and you get to draw a card (which will be the card you put on top of your deck with Evasion)? Correct on all accounts. 12b) Red Emergency: If you choose not to "rejuvenate 1 of them", do you still place the other one in play (I guess the first drill will stay where it is in your discard pile)? Or does the entire sentence count as a "rejuvenation effect" and if you don't rejuvenate the drill, the other drill doesn't enter play? If you do not Rejuvenate, the other drill does not enter play (“after.”) 12c) Namekian High Knee has a similar sentence structure but the "unstoppable" quality seems more dependent on your Dragon Balls in play and not on whether or not you rejuvenated. Lord Slug's Fist Slam could raise the same question. Namekian High Knee is dependent upon Dragon Ball’s in play, and Lord Slug’s Fist Slam may capture a Dragon Ball without Rejuvenating. 12d) Is there a way to decline to rejuvenate Nail's Heritage after announcing the "Rejuvenate it" action? If so, where does it go? First, it’s worth revisiting the fact that Nail’s Heritage would be discarded at the end of a combat where it was still sitting in play. With Mr. Popo in play, you would be able to Rejuvenate an in-play Nail’s Heritage as an action and then decline the Rejuvenation. Nail’s Heritage would remain in play to be used a second time (and banished) or discarded at the end of combat. 13) Yamcha's Rescue can end combat if it is banished for Endurance. With Blue Battle Drill in play, can Yamcha's Rescue still be played as a block? Cards that “end combat” in any way (see Black Power Up) cannot be played or used while Blue Battle Drill is in play, so you would not be able to use Yamcha’s Rescue as a block. 13b) Since Yamcha's Resuce ends combat with its parenthetical text, can you still use it to end combat with Blue Battle Drill in play (similar to Villainous Empowerment vs. Dr. Wheelo's Revival)? Since you are not “playing” or “using” Yamcha’s Rescue, it may be used to end combat when banished for Endurance with Blue Battle Drill in play. 14) Black Sharp Kick calls for you to place into play a Drill under your opponent's control. Can you attempt to place into play a Styled Drill that matches the name of a Drill your opponent already controls? Can you attempt to place into play a Styled Drill that matches the name of a Drill you already control? Only “you” are prevented from playing or placing into play a Styled Drill that you already control. You may give your opponent control of a Styled Drill that matches the name of another Drill already under his control, or you may give your opponent control of a Styled Drill that matches the name of another Drill you already control. 15) How does Saiyan Charged Kick work with power stages of damage that are converted to Life Cards? Relevant rulings are Blue Fist Smash (“power stages dealt” refers to the amount of stages dealt during damage calculation) and Vegeta level 1 (Vegeta's conversion effect converts right before damage is dealt, after damage calculation/modifiers). Saiyan Charged Kick would still count Power Stages of damage that are converted to Life Cards. *** Some additional Q&A follow-up is pending. 16) Does Orange Smash's "return to play" work like "place into play" (e.g. you cannot return a Styled Drill you banished if another copy of that Drill is under your control when the banished Drill would be returned)? Correct. Orange Smash will be clarified in the future CRD to reflect this. 17) If a card like Debilitating Volley is considered Styled, is it also considered to be Styled matching your Mastery? Would it count as a Blue card if discarded with Protective or as a Saiyan card if used with Empowered? Yes, it is considered Styled in the same way that Named cards are considered Named. In your example, the card would effectively be treated as “Blue Debilitating Volley.” 18) Red Aerial Assault as a follow-up to Black Amusement Drill ("reveal a card" does not trigger any "when a hand is revealed" effects). If an effect reveals an entire hand, does it trigger the contextual "the next time you reveal a card from your hand"? Yes. If an effect is looking for you to “reveal a card from your hand,” an effect that “reveals” one or more cards from your hand would trigger that effect. 18b) If an opponent's effect reveals a card from your hand, does Red Aerial Assault's floating effect trigger? Yes. 19) Master Roshi's Back Strike searches your Life Deck for "a card." Do you need to show this card to your opponent? What happens if you place Overwhelming Power into your hand with this effect? You do not need to reveal the card targeted by Master Roshi’s Back Strike. If you place Overwhelming Power into its hand with this effect, you may reveal it in order to use its “placed into hand” effect. 20a) While Power Mimic is treated as a copy of the chosen Drill, what card type(s) is/are it considered to have? It becomes a complete copy of the Drill, including card type, title, and effect - with the only difference being a floating effect that will banish it at the end of the turn. It is no longer considered a Setup. 20b) Does Power Mimic work like Orange Audience in that it cannot interrupt a sentence that is currently resolving? Correct. 20c) If Power Mimic copies Orange Crashing Drill, is it still considered a copy of that Drill while it is leaving play? Whenever Power Mimic is in play and activated, it is considered the targeted Drill. Otherwise, it is considered a Setup with its original name. In your example, Power Mimic would still be considered Orange Crashing Drill “when leaving play.” 20d) If Power Mimic is no longer in play at the end of the turn, do you still banish it (via searching Life Deck, discard pile, hand, or in whichever zone it currently resides)? Yes. Similar to Orange Nudge’s effect, Power Mimic will banish itself after activation regardless of which zone it is in. *** Follow-up question on if the used Power Mimic is shuffled back into your deck, and then one of the (now two) Power Mimics in your deck is destroyed/discarded is pending. 20e) If Power Mimic copies Orange Devouring Drill and you play another drill, are both copies of Orange Devouring Drill triggered? Since the level-up effect is a separate sentence, can you banish both of them before you advance a level (and therefore gain 2 personality levels)? Yes. 21) Can Master Roshi's level 1 power be used as a defense to just raise your anger without placing a Setup/Drill into play to prevent the attack's damage? Roshi’s Defense Power can only be activated against an attack, and you must have a Setup or Drill to in your hand to activate it. You would not be able to activate the Defense Power simply to gain 2 anger. Additional Q&A from the Panini Blog: Player A plays Saiyan Ki Burst, Player B later plays Black Easy Block. Can Player B play Playful Punch as an attack and/or block? In this scenario, Player B would be able to use Playful Punch as an attack – but not as a block. If Black Easy Block interacted with “attack cards” instead of “attacks,” Player B would also have been able to use Playful Punch as a block. Additional Q&A from the Panini Blog: If you use an effect to simultaneously (place into) play Drills (e.g. Goku, Super Saiyan, Orange Clearing Blast), you are still not allowed to choose multiple copies of the same Styled Drill, correct? Correct. You may never attempt to play or place into play a Styled Drill that matches the name of a Drill you already control. When searching multiple Drills at once, you still would not be able to attempt to choose multiple copies of the same Drill. If you use Orange Escape to play Orange Crashing Drill, does Crashing Drill’s destroy effect still resolve after Orange Escape ends combat? No. Since Orange Escape plays the Drill “to end combat,” Orange Crashing Drill has not “entered play” yet and cannot interrupt the resolution of the sentence that ends combat. If Android Defensive Blast hits, do Personality Powers that are attacks lose their immediate effects (e.g. Cell level 3)? No. Personalities are never considered “attack cards.” Similarly, you would not be able to use Black Reflection to search for an Ally. Additional Q&A from the Panini Blog: “Timing when advancing/changing levels: When exactly are all Drills discarded, and when exactly do effects like Red Saving Drill, Red Threatening Drill, Master Roshi level 1 and 2, and Orange Duck trigger and resolve?” Mechanically, after you do something to advance your personality (reach 5+ anger, play effect that advances your MP, etc) you would carry out things in the following order: 1) physically advance to your next MP Level, 2) set your MP at 10 stages above 0, 3) set your anger to 0 (if you advanced due to anger), 4) discard your drills, (and for reference, 5) any “After..” effects such as Orange Adept Mastery would take place here). Red Saving Drill’s “when you are changing levels” would apply when you actually level up, and the optional banishment would be made before “4)” on the above sequence. Red Threatening Drill’s “when you advance a level” would apply when you actually advance a level, and the optional banishment would be made immediately before “4).” This is a competing timing with Red Saving Drill. Similar to other constant Powers, Master Roshi Level 1 or 2’s constant effect must be on the table and active in order to apply. If you were to level up by playing a card that shuffles your deck, you would not be able to use Master Roshi – Expectant’s “Rejuvenate 1″ effect. Master Roshi – Overwhelmed’s “when you advance to this level” parenthetical text would have competing timing with the “when you advance” text from Red Threatening Drill – both take place immediately before “4).” Orange Duck’s “the next time you change levels” effect would have competing timing with Red Threatening Drill and take place immediately before “4).”